The Dark Lord's Wrath
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Ongoing story inspired by my RP family. Nikoletta Nott, OC Theodore Sr.'s sister, falls in love with her best friend, Sarah Black's,OC, brother, Regulus. Envy Lestrange, Bella's daughter, OC, adopts Nikky when her family is torn between Dumbles & Voldi A


A few friends from an RP forum and me inspired this story. Very AU and lots of OC's. OK here is the gist:

Envy Lestrange: 20, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange; Dating Oliver Wood. Also goes by Evy, and Eve. Female

Nikoletta Nott: 16, Theodore Nott's sister. Also goes by Nikk, Nikky, and Giggles. Female

Sarah Black: 16, younger sister to 19 year old Regulus and 21 year old Sirius Black; Nikoletta's best friend. Also goes by Bubbles. Female

Rei Hara: 26, friend and bodyguard of Envy, Nikoletta, and the Lestranges. Male

Team of Healers:

Gabriella Smith: 23, short Black hair, sapphire blue eyes. Female

Catherine Galliard: 22, shoulder length Strawberry blond hair, amber eyes. Female

Kyzl Rainy: 24, long Red hair, green eyes. Female

Christine Thompson: 20, short Brown hair, hazel eyes. Female

Hero Kushira: 25, shoulder length blond and orange hair, black eyes. Male

Alan Right: 24, Short dark brown hair, pale blue eyes. Male

Dan Smalls: 26, short spiky platinum blond hair with green highlights, pale silver eyes. Male

Caria Storm: 28, long curly black hair, black eyes. Dark Lord's Assassin. Female

That is it. Any questions? Put them in the form of a review and they will be answered.

Rated M for aggression and language and scenes inappropriate for those of you under the age of thirteen to sixteen.

The Dark Lord's Wrath

By: xXNikolettaBlackXx

AKA

Grimreaperprincess666

Chapter One: Dark Side, Light Side, Bad, Good

Nikoletta Nott sat up in her bed and mopped the tears from her eyes. You see, it was her sixteenth birthday and the only thing she had heard all day was screaming matches between her mother and father. Her mother vanished a month ago, and then came back with the Dark Mark. Her father was an avid enthusiast of Dumbledore's cause, where as her mother supported Voldemort.

Nikky, herself, believed that The Dark Lord was her master, or soon would be.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Theodore Nott sat up in his bed and tried to clear the hatred from his mind. It was his sister's sixteenth birthday and the only thing that he had heard all day was screaming matches between his mother and father. His mother vanished a month ago, and then came back with the Dark Mark. His father was an avid supporter of Dumbledore's cause, where as his mother supported Voldemort. Theodore, himself, believed that The Dark Lord was his master. He had been branded with the Dark Mark when he graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. His father had no inkling he did it, he hated to think what would happen if he did know.

RNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Nikoletta dashed to her window when she heard an owl holding a piece of folded parchment drumming at it. It was from Sarah Black. Her best friend from Hogwarts. Sarah was Regulus and Sirius Black's little sister. She was a few months younger than Nikoletta. They had known each other since they were in first year, right before the train pulled into Hogsmeade.

Nikoletta patted the black owl called Bentley as she took the letter.

Dear Nikky,

Happy Birthday!

I do hope your summer hols have gotten a bit better. I am sorry about your mum and dad. It makes no sense for them to argue about it. In all honesty, everyone who has not joined the Dark Lord, or does not plan to, will die. There is no sense in dying for someone else's war! I got my Dark Mark yesterday. It still hurts a lot.

I have some good news though….Reggie says he wants to see you! He really likes you. One week at The Moste Noble and Ancient House of Black, and you have stolen his heart! He says he wants you to meet him at Club Euphoria this Friday at 8 P.M. Hope to hear from you soon.

All the love in the world,

Bubbles

Nikoletta poked around for some unused parchment and ink as well as a quill. She wrote a quick letter back to Sarah.

Theodore knocked on Nikoletta's door and entered without waiting for permission.

Before Nikoletta could ask for an explanation, he said, "Mum is leaving."

"What! Why? She can't just leave us with dad!" Nikoletta screeched as a fresh trail of hot tears left her eyes.

"Father is forcing mum and me from the house. He saw my Mark. The Dark Lord is sending mum on a mission. She will not live by the end of it, or so the Faithfuls say. She is being sent to capture a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. Very few left will not kill a wizard on sight." Theodore said as he sat on Nikoletta's bed.

"Why does the Dark Lord desire a Ridgeback? Why not a Chinese Fireball, they are much faster and fiercer; not to mention easier to get a hold on." Nikoletta said as she sat next to her brother.

"He desires the rarest of creatures. It just happens that mother is the only Faithful he trusts enough that is willing to go and obtain the dragon for him." Theodore said as he stroked her face with his hand.

"It's not fair, Theo. Why do we have to suffer for their mistakes and choices?" She asked rhetorically.

Theodore hugged his baby sister tightly and held her until her tears were dry.

"Theo…stay with me?" Nikoletta asked as he lifted her to pull her covers over her. She grasped his shirtsleeve and a small whimper escaped her lips. Theo smiled and lay next to her over the covers.

"Only until you fall asleep, Nikk." Theo said as he moved hair out of her face.

"I love you, Theo. Please don't leave me with dad." Nikoletta fell asleep and Theo rose out of the bed and walked to the door. He gave Nikoletta one last remorseful look before going to his room and packing enough clothing to last him a few months. He left a note for his mother and father before leaving the house. He reached the yard and apparated just outside the Malfoy Manor.

A/N: Ok so that's it for Chapter one. Hope you liked it! Please review, it will boost my confidence and help me write faster. Cheers!


End file.
